Meeting Goliath
by RybacksToy
Summary: Gay Fan Fic. Gay graphic sexual content. NSFW MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY
1. Chapter 1

WWE FANFIC.

WARNING: RATED MA FOR LANGUAGE, GRAPHIC GAY SEXUAL CONTENT.

RYBACK.

For a year, I had been a fan of the giant. Mr. "Feed Me More" himself.

Ryback. Watching him overcome every opponent with his inhuman

like brute strength. He was strong. Almost like a god. Hercules Reincarnate.

I couldn't believe when I saw him in action. It was like a ballet. He was so majestic

and beautiful. He had blue piercing eyes with such a

immaculate body. Those thunderous pecs. Thick thighs. Rock like

biceps. There was a muscle on every inch of his body. There was

only one muscle i was particularly interested in, and tonight I

was gonna get to see it. See I had a backstage pass for the event tonight.

I spent almost all i had for the backstage pass, but I didn't care.

I was on a mission. I was gonna see him tonight if it was the last

thing I did. I arrived, and got backstage. I was .

Scared and cautious having to slip around security. Like I

was in a lustful trance. This is something I could only dream of. I

was almost convincing myself that it wasn't real. I was always good,

and never disobeyed authority. So the fact that I was slipping past

security so easily without detection to meet a man who I've never even

had a conversation with blew my mind. I saw a hallway another athlete

went down that said "LOCKER ROOMS". I crept down the hall until I

arrived in front of his door. I put my hand on the doorknob and froze.

I couldn't even believe I was about to meet a man I was such a huge

fan of. My happy delusion broke when I heard a security guard's walkie

talkie. Already knowing he was about to turn down the same hallway I

was on I ran in the room and silently shut the door. Suddenly a

growl-like moan took away my focus. It sounded like him but, I

couldn't see him. Then the sound came beckoning from behind a cracked

door in the room. I slowly approached the door with my heartbeat

increasing with every step. Deep down I knew it was him as soon as I

saw his wrestling gear hanging up on the shelf. Another moan made me

refocus on the door. I opened the cracked door without hesitation. It

was my Goliath. My Hercules. My god-like fantasy. He was nude, playing

with his throbbing cock. I stood in awe, shocked and, amazed. He was

the complete opposite. He snapped at me. "Hey boy, how old are you!?"

I was shaken with my bottom lip trembling and my hands sweating. He

could sense my fear too. "N-n-nineteen", I stuttered. He stood up and

didn't hide his hard cock. It was my dream in the flesh naked. It was

a true I wasn't so nervous it probably would've bought me to tears. "Look

at me kid", he demanded. I stared at him without hesitation. When he

gave an order I definitely followed it. I was too scared to pretend I

didn't want to look. Observing every inch of muscle and especially

those full low hangers and that 9 inch cock. I was in heaven. "Now boy

you're gonna be my sex slave. Whenever I call you, you are to serve

me.", he growled. It almost made me faint. Not from fear but, from the

fact that a nobody

like me gets to serve a king. To be his personal fuck toy. His voice

pulled me out of my trance again. "You wanna be my toy?" I hesitated

to seem that I wasn't too drawn in even though I really was but, then

I quickly spoke up. "Yes." He looked at me with a confusing glance.

"Now boy, beg me to let you touch me." Giving a blank stare I spoke.

"Can I please touch you sir?" "Come here boy." I slowly walked forward

and he began to strip me naked. Then he put me on my knees and put his

cock in my face. "Let me see that tongue boy." "Yes sir." I didn't

wanna do anything to fuck this up. I was his little fuck toy and, its

like my wildest dream come true.


	2. Chapter 2

He slapped his throbbing cock on my tongue, then I sucked it into my

mouth. I couldn't help it. I always fantasized about sucking him big

cock. This was my fantasy and I was gonna make sure it was fulfilled.

His massive rock hard dick was almost hard to suck. He was big and

thick just like I always imagined. He grabbed my head and began to

fuck my throat a little. It hurt but I loved how rough and tender he

was with me. He moaned in ecstasy and lust as he continued to fuck my

throat with his delicious cock. It tasted even better than I dreamt it

would. He pulled me up to my feet and pushed me into the shower. He

forced my face up against the wet walls of the shower. He went down

behind me and, spread my cheeks. I felt his pink tongue wriggling

around my hole. I shuddered with desire as he tasted my hole and ate

me out. All I kept repeating in my head was "Feed him more, feed him

more!" Suddenly I felt him slip his fingers in me and play with

my hole. It felt so good I gyrated in rhythm with his fingers. I

turned around to see him jerking his wet dick. He grabbed me and

turned me back around and made me face the wall again. He stopped

playing with me abruptly. "What do you want sir?", I asked

seductively. I was anxious and so nervous at the same time. My body

was shaking and my heartbeat was pounding wondering what his next move

was.

He grabbed me at my hips and started sucking on my neck. I bit my lip

trying not to cry out at how good it felt but I couldn't stifle it.

"Oh god please don't stop!", I begged. "Beg me to fuck you boy.", he

moaned in my ear. He began to finger me again with 3 fingers this time

moaning as he played with me. I felt him slap his hard cock on my

slippery wet ass. "Just tell me what you want boy and ill give it to

you.", he exclaimed. "I need Rybacks big cock in my virgin hole.", I

yelled out. He gave a low seductive deep laugh. I could feel his

breath on my neck. "You see boy...I've never found a boy who could

serve me like you. You're submissive and you listen to every

command.", he explained. He started sucking on my neck again. His soft

lips on my sensitive neck. As I moaned out his name I felt his dick

twitch against my ass. He grabbed me and stuck his tip in. I felt my

hole stretch to accommodate his thick cock. My bottom lip trembled as

my body went numb. He began to start filling me up slow inch by inch.

My body clenched up with every inch of him deep in my tight hole. I

couldn't even move. I was paralyzed by how good and painful it felt. I

don't know what shifted in me either. I went from cumming to his

pictures all over my stomach and hands to me being fucked by him.

Whatever it was I felt like a slut but I loved it so entertained it a

little more. "Oh sir please I need you buried deep in me. Please fuck

me with everything you have. Please sir i'm begging you." He turned my

head around and made me look in those blue beautiful eyes while he was

still deep in me. "You're mine boy. This hole is mine. Whenever I

want. Are you gonna be my permanent fuck toy?", he asked. "Yes sir im

your fuck toy.", I responded. That's all he needed to hear. He started

pounding away at my tight little hole. It felt so good that I almost

didn't breathe and not because I didn't want to but because I

couldn't. All that dick filling me up. All that muscle slamming into

me was overwhelming. I knew that any minute I was gonna-. I screamed

out while white creamy streams shot out of my dick against the shower

wall. "Fuck boy your hole is so good i'm gonna-", he went to take his

cock out of me but I held onto him. "Sir I want you to cum while

you're still deep in me." I screamed out as he pumped harder. My hole

tensed up as he yelled out. "Oh fuckkkk!" He was lining my insides

with his warm load. It felt so good. I got to meet and get fucked by

my biggest crush. He turned me around and began to kiss me

passionately. Soft lips sucking on mine. I sucked on his bottom lip

back and, on his tongue. Warm load dripping out of me while he

fingered it back in. "Yeah baby you're my little fuck toy." I simply

smiled and said "yes sir!"


End file.
